Ultimate X Factor (Season 2)
''Ultimate X Factor ''is a Tengaged based reality music competition based on the original UK series, with the purpose of pitting the best singers in the business against each other, and finding out who will come out victorious. The second season began airing on April 27th 2014 with applications starting two days before. The competition is split into three main stages: auditions, judge's homes and live shows, with Laurenjade121, Euro ''and ''BigBrotherFan132 ''returning as judges. The season was won by Christina Aguilera who was mentored in the Over 25's category by Sam. Judges and hosts It was revealed on April 24th 2014 that all three judges from the first season would return for a second season at the judges table. All three judges will remain for the entire season. Riley also returned as the host of the second season and will solely host all shows throughout the season. Selection process 'Applications and auditions' Applications took place from April 25th - April 26th 2014 and then were shown to the judges over 3 nights between April 27th - April 29th. The producers also revealed that this season they would accept 36 auditions, twelve from each category, two more than last season. The acts were split by categories. The judges comment and score each act with the top six scorers moving onto the second stage of the competition. In the event of a tie for 6th place, the judges would vote on who they want to join the top 6. In a twist, once the categories were revealed, each mentor got to select one eliminated act that they believe should have advanced to join them at their judges homes as a wildcard, making a Top 21 at judges homes. *Day 1: Groups *Day 2: Over 25's *Day 3: 16-24's 'Performances' ''Scores are given in order by Lauren, Euro and Sam in the tables. '' : – Advanced to the next stage by judges overall scores : – Advanced to the next stage as a wildcard chosen by their mentor As Carrie Underwood and Paloma Faith tied for the sixth spot, both Sam and Lauren agreed to send through Paloma Faith, unlike the previous season, they had to both agree as Euro was absent. 'Judges Homes' In this round, the successful acts from the auditions round went to the "homes" of their respective mentors, where they performed again. Once the acts performed and critiques were given, all acts and the three judges flew to Hollywood where they each revealed their four acts moving onto the live shows. Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Ejected Live Shows 'Format' This season, the live shows will feature a Top 12 instead of a Top 9 previously used in the first season. As more contestants feature, the live shows will consist of 6 shows including a season finale. In the first live show, each mentor was able to save one of their own acts from the public vote. 'Results Summary' ;Colour key 'Live show details''' Week 1 (5 May) *Theme: "Contestant's Choice" *Musical Guests: Beyonce ("Pretty Hurts") Before the public poll closed, each judge got to save one of their own acts. The two acts with the least votes out of the remaining nine would then automatically be eliminated. Judges' votes to save *Euro: Madilyn Bailey *Sam: Emeli Sande *Lauren: One Direction Week 2 (7 May) *Theme: "Putting on a Show" *Musical Guests: Calvin Harris ("Summer") and Usher ("Good Kisser") Judges' votes to eliminate *Euro: P!nk - Said Bailey was more consistant/backed his own act. *Sam: Bailey - Said P!nk was more likable to the public/backed his own act. *Lauren: P!nk - Felt Bailey was more intriguing and did better in the showdown. Week 3 (9 May) *Theme: "Dedication Week" *Musical Guests: American Authours ("Best Day of My Life") and Shakira ("Dare") Judges' votes to eliminate *Lauren: Emeli Sande - backed her own act *Sam: Paramore - backed his own act *Euro: Emeli Sande - No comment Week 4 (11 May) *Theme: "Songs They Wish They Wrote" and "Judges Challenge" *Musical Guests: Naughty Boy featuring Sam Smith ("La La La") and Pitbull featuring G.R.L. ("Wild Wild Love") This week, the judges got to pick a second song for another act to perform as part of the judges challenge. It was announced at the top of the show that Taylor Swift had been ejected due to breaking a competition rule. The elimination still went ahead as planned. Judges' votes to eliminate *Euro: One Direction - Said they were bland compared to Cyrus/backed his own act *Lauren: Miley Cyrus - Said One Direction were more consistant/backed her own act *Sam: Miley Cyrus - Said One Direction had more to offer than Cyrus Week 5 (13 May) *Theme: "Guilty Pleasures" and "No Theme (Get Me To The Finals)" *Musical Guests: The Black Keys ("Fever") Judges' votes to send through *Lauren: One Direction - Thought they'd do better in the finale. *Sam: One Direction - Thought they did overally better. Week 6 (16 May) *Musical Guests: Christina Perri ("Human") , Justin Timberlake ("Not a Bad Thing") and Coldplay ("A Sky Full of Stars") Round 1 *Theme: "Mentor's Choice" and "Duet's" Each of the finalists performed two songs before polls froze and one of them finished in third place. The final two then moved onto round two of the night. Round 2 *Theme: "Song of The Season" and "Winning Single" The final two went on to perform two final performances including their potential winning singles. The winner was then announced after they oth performed.